fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Leeuwenkoning: Een brul vinden
Sommige dingen moet je leren mettertijd. Je kunt niet alles kunnen op het moment dat je het zou willen kunnen. Anders kun je weleens in de problemen geraken. Een brul vinden De hoge rotswanden van de kloof die door het Koningsland liep waren grillig en leken wel oneindig in de lucht te reiken. Stof dwarrelde langs de roodgele wanden omlaag en het was er heet. Simba trippelde enthousiast achter Scar aan, dieper de kloof binnen. Hij holde van de ene hoop stenen naar de andere en haalde uit naar een hagedis die in een spleet wegschoot. 'De volgende keer!' beloofde hij. Scar hield bij een eenzame acacia halt en schraapte zijn keel. 'Kijk maar goed, Simba', begon hij. 'Deze kloof is de plaats waar het gebeurt. Alle leeuwen komen hier ooit heen om hun brul te vinden.' Simba staakte zijn spelletje en ging op een rots staan, zodat hij de volwassen leeuw kon aankijken. 'Alle leeuwen? Zelfs mijn vader?' Scar knikte en keek even in het rond. 'Jazeker. Toen hij zijn troep veroverde, ging hij hier op de bodem van de kloof staan en brulde net zolang tot iedereen het tot over de rand kon horen.' Bewonderend keek Simba omhoog naar de grote, steile wanden. Helemaal daarboven? 'Dan weet je dat je hem gevonden hebt', ging Scar verder, die Simba's blik had gevolgd. 'Het kost een beetje oefening, maar als het je lukt, noemt niemand je ooit nog een welp.' Vastberaden maakte Simba zich zo groot als hij kon. 'Ik kan het! Rawr!' Het kwam eruit als het kenmerkende piepen van een welp. Beschaamd liet hij zijn kopje hangen. 'Het lukt je wel. Het kost alleen tijd', beloofde Scar hem. 'Ik kom straks nog wel even bij je kijken.' Hij draaide zich om en begon weg te stappen. Opgewonden huppelde Simba op zijn pootjes. 'Vader zal zo trots op me zijn, niet?' riep hij de grote leeuw na. 'Dit geschenk zal hij nooit vergeten', bromde Scar in zichzelf. Aan het ene eind van de kloof liepen er verschillende paden naar beneden, in de loop van duizenden jaren door talloze hoeven van grazers uitgesleten. Niet ver van die paden stond er een enorme kudde wildebeesten, die rustig aten van het malse gras dat nu welig groeide. Het was haast onmogelijk om het aantal dieren te tellen; met z'n allen vormden ze een grijze zee van sterke maar soepele lichamen. Aan de rand van de kudde, beschut door een groepje rotsen, zat een groep hyena's verscholen. De tweede grootste van hen hijgde aldoor opgewonden en gromde van zenuwachtige spanning. 'Houd op met die geluiden!' beet Shenzi haar zachtjes toe. 'Ik heb honger', antwoordde Kamari op nederige toon. 'Waarom gaan we er nu al niet meteen op af, een ziek klein kalfje moet toch wel lukken?' De hyena's keken hun koningin hoopvol aan en azizi liet haar tong uit haar bek hangen. Maar Shenzi was onvermurwbaar. 'Wacht. Op. Het. Signaal.' Ze draaide haar kop weg en voegde dan toe: 'Kamari, ik wil dat jij de rechterkant van de kudde opjaagt. Azizi, jij neemt de linkerkant. Neem elk een hyena om je te assisteren. Ikzelf zal recht de kudde in lopen. Is dat duidelijk?' De toon waarop ze het zei, verried dat ze geen tegenspraak zou dulden en dat kwam er ook niet. 'Mooi', vond ze toen er instemmend geknikt werd. Simba lag uitgestrekt op een rotsblok onder de acacia. Al verscheidene malen had hij geprobeerd te brullen, maar telkens was het slechts welpengebrul geweest. Moe van het oefenen had hij besloten wat uit te rusten en zich in de schaduw te koesteren. Slaperig met zijn ogen knipperend merkte hij de gehoornde kameleon op die langs de stam omlaag klom en over de bodem van de kloof begon te kruipen. Meteen stonden al Simba's zintuigen op scherp. Hij maakte zich groot, liet zijn tandjes zien en brulde. De kameleon liep gewoon rustig verder, dus ging hij wat dichter bij het reptiel staan en probeerde nog eens. 'Rawr!' Geen enkele reactie. Vastbesloten bracht Simba zijn kleine muil dicht bij het reptiel en probeerde opnieuw. '''Radeda!' ''Het geluid weerkaatste tegen de kloofwanden en de kameleon schoot verschrikt weg. Tevreden keek Simba om zich heen, maar toen kreeg hij het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte. Een zachte trilling roerde zich onder de stevige stenen van de kloof. Een paar kiezeltjes begonnen van hun plaats te verschuiven. 'De kudde is in beweging gekomen, Sire', vertelde Zazoe een paar seconden voor hij op Mufasa's schouder ging zitten. De grote leeuw, die net bezig was met zijn patrouille, keek verbaasd. 'Vreemd', mompelde hij. 'Ik zou denken dat ze door iets in paniek...' Hij werd in de rede gevallen door een luid 'Mufasa!' en een seconde later kwam Scar hem over de heuveltop tegemoet. Zijn ogen stonden wild en zijn hele lichaamshouding straalde paniek uit. 'Stormloop. In de kloof', hijgde hij. 'Simba is daar beneden.' Mufasa zette grote ogen op en kon bijna niet meer ademen. 'Simba?' Op dat moment zag de jonge welp net hoe de eerste gnoes de kloof in kwamen stromen... Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning: hoofdstukken Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal